Modern day airplanes are equipped with interactive in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems and displays that provide passengers with a collection of movies, TV shows, music, games, and other content during flight. Federal Aviation Administration and other aviation authorities have recently modified their rules to allow users to use personal devices like mobiles, tablets, etc. in airline mode. Typically, airline applications may be installed on personal devices. In addition, some airlines offer in-flight connectivity after take-off, during the flight. The content available may be hosted by servers onboard the flight, and can be streamed on demand by the servers to display units installed in the aircraft.
When in-flight announcements occur, streaming typically pauses immediately. Onboard systems stream available announcement audio to headphones connected to the display units, and a notification may be shown on the display unit. Centralized control is available on the airplane for the crew to switch all display units to specific audio-video content (for example, pre-flight safety videos, airport information, airline promotions, etc.).